1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for component packaging and more particularly to systems for sealing opto-electronic components within standard chip packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of opto-electronic components, such as laser diodes, photodetectors, and integrated optic chips, is becoming increasingly popular. Typically, opto-electronic components are packaged in transistor outlined packages, more commonly known as xe2x80x9cTO Packagesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTO Cansxe2x80x9d, or special photonic packages for use in various applications such as communications systems, industrial and/or aviation control systems.
The performance of opto-electronic components may be adversely affected by environmental contaminants such as dust, moisture, and industrial chemicals. For example, moisture absorbed into a component""s substrate may condense on the surface of the component and freeze. Ice formation can damage or seriously affect the component. Similarly, corrosive materials, dust or other environmental impurities can impair component performance, or even cause the component to fail. Consequently, component isolation from environmental effects is frequently a design issue. A common solution is to hermetically seal the packages containing the opto-electronic components to protect them from dust, moisture, and other environmental contaminants.
One challenge to hermetically sealing opto-electronic packages, however, is hermetically sealing the feedthrough for optical fibers or wires connected to the opto-electronic components. With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional opto-electronic package 100 includes an opto-electronic component 104 disposed within a customized package 102. A plurality of optical fibers 106 is connected to opto-electronic component 104 through a plurality of feedthroughs 108. More particularly, with additional reference to FIG. 2, feedthrough 108 includes a metal tube 204 mounted on chip carrier 102. Optical fiber 106 passes through tube 204 and connects to opto-electronic component 104. The outer surface of optical fiber 106 is metallized such that a solid metallic mass 200 may be formed using any convenient method (such as soldering, welding, and the like) to hermetically seal optical fiber 106 within tube 204. A compliant and flexible sleeve 202 covers tube 204 and optical fiber 106 to provide tension relief to optical fiber 106. A flat lid (not shown) is then hermetically sealed to the top portion of chip carrier 102.
The conventional system described above, however, has numerous shortcomings. For example, as the feedthrough tubes 204 for the optical fibers 106 are mounted on the chip carrier 102, a custom built package is generally needed, which contributes to increased development and production costs. Additionally, although multiple optical fibers 106 may be fed through a larger diameter tube 204, it may be difficult to connect the various optical fibers 106 to the appropriate sites on the opto-electronic component 104 from a single tube. Therefore, more typically, a separate tube 204 is dedicated to each optical fiber 106 and positioned near its connection site on the opto-electronic component 104. Accordingly, the profile of the overall opto-electronic package 100 may be quite large for large numbers of optical fibers 106. Additionally, if the connection site of any optical fiber 106 is altered, the package 102 may need to be rebuilt, which also contributes to additional development and production costs.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a package and/or package lid includes at least one connection slot for receiving a line, such as an optical fiber. The package and/or package lid also includes at least one sealant slot proximate the connection slot. Optical fibers are connected to a component, such as an opto-electronic component, through the connection slot. A sealant provided via the sealant slot hermetically seals the optical fibers within the connection slot.